The invention relates to a sample entry device for delivering medical samples, preferably blood samples, from diverse sample containers to an analyzer, sample transfer between sample intake and measuring cells of the analyzer being accomplished via gas-tight sample lines.
Such sample entry devices are known in the context of medical laboratories, where they are used in blood analysis and other fluid measuring processes. Equipment used for analysis often is configured for a special type of sample entry, such that sample entry may be effected only via a capillary or only by means of a syringe.